


Ink blots

by swirlybutt-mcmangocunt (pumpkinqueene)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Hair-pulling, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinqueene/pseuds/swirlybutt-mcmangocunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She was just about horny enough to fuck anyone; but the jasper was here, and the jasper was beautiful and easy. The jasper would more than do.”</p><p>Did somebody ask for porn featuring Jasper and maybe-Bismuth/dreadlock gem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink blots

Bismuth chose the jasper because she was easy.

Well, that was the main reason, anyway. There was no denying that she was a beauty; all sensual, full lips and kohl-rimmed, golden eyes, like firelight amongst shadows. And that definitely played a part in Bismuth’s choice. She was a gem of voracious appetites who coveted the strong features of her fellow soldiers, and could never be counted on to pass up the opportunity to lie with them. Bismuth had been stuck on a solo mission to the ass end of nowhere for the past three months, with nothing but her hand to relieve the monotony (when she wasn’t dodging giant, cryo-powered gem beasts). She was just about horny enough to fuck anyone; but the jasper was here, and the jasper was beautiful and easy. The jasper would more than do.

Bismuth knew she wasn’t projecting onto the jasper. No gem who took such pains to maintain that level of vanity, and whose neckline flirted so dangerously with uniform regulations, was a gem who used her barracks for rest and recreation. When combined with the boldness of her gaze as she checked Bismuth out from across the briefing hall, the facts clustered together to form a certainty: Bismuth would be fucking something a lot warmer, softer, and wetter than her own fist tonight.

It had been a while since she had needed to arrange an assignation without speaking. With their General droning on in the middle of the room, there was no chance that they would be able to talk with more than gestures- but it was enough. Bismuth titled her head and flicked eyes towards the door, licking across her own smirking lips. The jasper examined her, just for a moment, wary and careful; and then she blinked slowly, her dark lashes forming a sultry fan against her cheekbones as she bit her lip and nodded almost imperceptibly. Her glance was coy rather than innocent; promising, not tentative. This was a gem who revelled in the savage. There was something of the animal about her which caused the hair on the back of Bismuth’s neck to stand up.

Two hours later, they broke for recess. Amidst the raucous babble and tightly-pressed bodies, Bismuth saw her chance. One last pointed glance to the jasper, and Bismuth was slipping out of the door and into the bare, deserted corridor beyond, stretching her arms and rolling her shoulders with a relieved sigh. Her arousal burbled beneath her cool surface like a river rushing beneath ice; strong and sweeping, but carefully concealed. Over the years, Bismuth had become a master of controlling herself in public. A few too many mishaps had necessitated an elevation in her self-discipline, tempering her hard, wilful nature like an axe blade. This was the only reason she wasn’t waddling down the corridor with tented breeches, glancing over her shoulder obsessively to check that the jasper was following.

The room she darted into was secluded, empty, and sparsely lit- perfect for a quick, dirty fuck before the meeting resumed. There were map tables and desks, and even the odd filing cabinet- precautions against the intrepid Crystal Gem hacker. The most sensitive information of the anti-rebellion coalition was contained within rooms such as these, which would be destroyed in the event of an attack. But Bismuth couldn’t give a fuck about Rose Quartz and her posse of hippies right now. Her mind was consumed with figuring out which surface she could bend the jasper over without it breaking beneath the weight of two violently fucking quartzes.

She had just settled on the map table as a likely candidate when the door groaned open behind her- just quietly enough to be stealthy, but loud enough that she was sure the intention was to announce someone’s presence. Seconds later, she was slammed into the wall with a spine-shattering thud, cracking the plaster and rattling the filing cabinet on the opposite end of the room. The jasper’s lips were soft as flower petals, and yet hard- hard as steel, and pressing into Bismuth’s mouth so firmly that she could feel the inside of her lips bruising against her own teeth. Fingers masticated her shoulders, in delicious, cruel lines of pressure which complimented the knee between her thighs as it rubbed up against her swelling bulge. She tasted brine and iron and the bitter spice of cloves, and moaned against the tongue between her lips, catching it in her teeth.

“If you think you’re running this show,” Bismuth rasped as she released it, held in the lure of those golden eyes sparking mere inches from her face, “You must be dumb as a rock,”

“Then do something instead of standing there like a weak little pearl!” the jasper sneered. She had a rich, husky voice; the kind which cracked beautifully in the midst of ecstasy. Bismuth chased her pretty, snarling lips, sucking at their fullness, nipping at the bow of her lower lip, curving both hands into her waist. When Bismuth pushed her, she went willingly, moaning with her head tipped back. She was lax and wanton, but for all of that, she was not submissive. She gave as good as she got, and by the time she had been backed into the opposite wall, Bismuth’s neck and jaw were florid with bruising teeth marks. Her shoulders ached, clawed open by the wild, vicious creature she had lured into this room with her.

They crashed into the wall, grappling together like two enemies rather than two lovers. The jasper ripped Bismuth’s uniform, down to her thick waist, and pushed her face into Bismuth’s breasts, humming contentedly around a nipple as she fastened her hand around the girth of Bismuth’s cock. She seemed to be under the impression that Bismuth was a bottom. How cute.

She grunted when she was spun around and slammed into the wall, arms pinned behind her back. Her voluminous mane was as soft and strong as spider silk as Bismuth twisted it up in her fist, yanking the jasper’s head back to chomp down on her tendon. The jasper’s yell was surprised pain and heady pleasure; a decadent cocktail only a quartz could enjoy.

“Damn, where have you been all these years?” Bismuth hissed into her ear, “Could have used you in the arctic zone, to keep me warm. Ah, wait. I know. Dick-hopping, am I right?”

She thrust her clothed bulge against the generous curve of the jasper’s fat ass, teasing herself with thoughts of how it would feel to sink into that shivering heat. It would be so wet and soft, pulling her in greedily as she mistreated the jasper’s tits between the cruel pinch of her fingers. Or maybe, Bismuth thought, she would mix it up a little. It had been a while since she’d fucked anyone in the ass.

“Are we going to talk or fuck?” the jasper huffed, sliding her legs apart and pushing back into Bismuth wantonly. A snappy comment climbed Bismuth’s throat, only to tumble back down again when she groped between the jasper’s thighs and felt the sodden seat of her outfit. It clung wetly to the jasper’s plump cunt, moulding to the shape of her abundant labia and the prominence of her clitoris. Bismuth’s pulse lurched, her belly clenching.

“Fuck!” she groaned, pressing her burning face into the jasper’s nape, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard-,”

“Then don’t talk!” the jasper growled like a beast, “Just do it!”

Yet Bismuth, despite her desperation, was not yet ready to discontinue her fervent exploration of the jasper’s curves; of her soft hips and hefty breasts, and the bulge of her fleshy cunt through her uniform. She pushed her index finger between the jasper’s lips through darkened material, rubbing wetly over her clit until she pushed back with a long hiss. Secure in the knowledge that the jasper wasn’t about to go anywhere, Bismuth allowed her other hand relinquished its hold on the jasper’s wrists to curl around her waist, tugging her a little more tightly against Bismuth’s thick length.

“Gems, you’re soaked,” Bismuth rumbled, rubbing the jasper’s belly and cunt in tandem. The jasper gulped, resting her flushed cheek against the cool wall as her hips jerked minutely.

“Fuck. Me,” she ordered, lips pulled back to expose the perfect white line of her teeth.

Bismuth released the jasper’s arms and hair to paw at her clothes, snagging on her shoulder straps and yanking her uniform down to her waist. As the jasper took over- peeling it down her thighs, struggling with her boots- Bismuth returned her amorous hands to the jasper’s bared flesh. She cupped the fullness of a breast, kneading and groping its pillowy yield as the jasper’s scarlet nipple pebbled up beneath her palm, sensitive and firm. She pinched it, hard, and the jasper shuddered, curving her claws into the wall until powdered plaster and splintered wood dusted the ground at her feet.

With scarcely a fumble, she kicked her boots off, then dropped forwards to brace herself against the wall with both palms. The arch of her back threw the breadth of her hips into stark relief, vaunting the narrowness of her waist in erotic contrast with her massive ass. She had a pleasing reddish swirl on her left cheek. Bismuth dropped down to bite it on a whim; and then, because she was there and the urge was overwhelming and the jasper’s whimper was so thrilling, she dragged the flat of her tongue over its line. She tasted sweat and skin and earthy musk, and snuffled into the jasper like a dog, to chase the scent and savour. She paused only momentarily at the divide between the jasper’s ample cheeks, before spreading them and licking into the tight furl of her hole. The jasper’s slick had seeped into the crease of her ass and onto her inner thighs, dampening Bismuth’s chin as she eagerly lathed her tongue over the ridges of the jasper’s asshole; prodding at the soft point of give. Even as Bismuth pulled back to lick her lips, she watched the jasper leak onto the floor, her cunt livid-red and swollen with arousal.

“Bend over more,” Bismuth commanded hoarsely. The jasper obeyed eagerly, shuffling backwards on her heels. She was glorious like this- her breasts swaying heavily, her well-shaped back and broad shoulders attesting to her strength; her cunt parted like flower petals. Bismuth clapped her on the ass, right over the swirl trailing over the left cheek, watching raptly as it bounced pleasingly. Bismuth couldn’t resist doing it again, and then twice more; harder and harder, then finally digging her fingers into the stinging blush she had raised beneath her palm. The jasper tensed, but it was a moan which fell from her lips.

“Fuck me!” she said, “How many times do I have to say it?”

“At least once more, probably,” Bismuth snarked unrepentantly. Nonetheless, she fumbled with her uniform as she spoke, sliding it past her ass to allow her cock to jolt free. It hung weighty and thick between her thighs, scorching hot to the touch when she fisted it briefly, spreading her excitement down its length. She hissed, dripping at the tip. It had been way too long since she had fucked anyone.

The jasper stirred, attempting to crane her neck to look over her shoulder, but Bismuth clenched her free hand around the back of the jasper’s neck, grinding her cheek into the wall.

“Careful with my gem, asshole!” the jasper barked.

“Shut the fuck up,” Bismuth said, gliding her cock into the chub of the jasper’s thighs. She squeezed them together around her with both hands, fingers digging into the softness as it bulged between her digits. Bismuth could feel the scorch of the jasper’s libidinous cunt against her; a tantalising velvet pressure, dizzyingly, soaking wet. She rocked against it, spreading its abundant labia around her girth. If the jasper had been about to reply to Bismuth’s brusque command, she must have lost her words. Instead, she uttered a breathy, shuddering “oh”, shoving back beseechingly. Bismuth wound the jasper’s hair around her fist again, tugging until the jasper’s head jerked back sharply. Sweat gleamed on her back, sparkling like powdered glass. Bismuth bit into her shoulder just to hear her yelp.

“Is this what you want?” Bismuth demanded, catching the head of her cock on the jasper’s clit. The responding cry was thin and reedy; something a gem would expect from a little aristocrat or pearl, not a robust quartz. When Bismuth tugged sharply on the jasper’s scalp and nipped her just below the ear, she cried out again.

“I’ll tell you what,” Bismuth chuckled into the jasper’s ear, “How about a challenge? I fuck you as hard and rough as I can, and you go back to that briefing trying to fool everyone into thinking you didn’t just let me raw your pussy. How’s that sound?”

“You can try,” the jasper conceded. Her scepticism was palpable, raising Bismuth’s ire to a crescendo. Bismuth was a proud gem, and she was especially proud of several aspects of her physical form; her resplendent, multi-coloured dreadlocks, her bulging biceps, her skill as a warrior- and, of course, her skill as a lover. The jasper had just waved a red flag before a bull. It was a challenge which would not go unanswered.

“Yeah, you think you’re funny, huh?” she bit out, snaking her arm around the Jasper’s waist to tickle over her belly, and her pubis, and into the parting of her fat lips where she was so wet and delicate. Bismuth’s fingers bumped against the crown of her own cock as she opened the jasper up with her fingers. She sighed into a mouthful of shoulder, relishing the jasper’s moan.

“Thought you were gonna raw me,” the jasper mumbled on the heels of a derisive laugh. She laughed again when no response was forthcoming, smug and insolent as her eyes crinkled with mirth. It died in her throat when Bismuth stepped back with a guttural growl and bumped the domed head of her dick against the source of all of that slick.

“You want that?” Bismuth challenged, folding her fingers around the jasper’s throat as she held her open with the other hand, “You want it, huh? You want this?”

She offered no consideration for the jasper’s comfort as she forced her way into the fluttering clamp of that dripping, searing heat. The jasper choked out a groan which was quickly stifled as Bismuth tightened her hold on the jasper’s throat. She gritted her teeth, struggling to hold on- because damn did this gem feel good around her dick. Her cunt seemed to suck Bismuth in, grasping her greedily as the jasper rocked back minutely, hitching her legs wider apart. She was loving this; the strangle-grip on her throat, the hand yanking her hair, the fat cock splitting her wide open. Bismuth mouthed her shoulder again, tasting salt, snapping her hips against the jasper’s ass with filthy, wet slapping sounds. The jasper was all but silenced, but choked moans rippled from her mouth as she rested her feverish face against the plaster, glassy-eyed and open-mouthed.

“Damn…fuck…you…feel good!” Bismuth grunted, lunging into her roughly with each word. There was nothing discreet about their coupling. They had already overturned two shelves by shaking the walls they rested against, and as Bismuth squeezed her hand into the lee of the jasper’s thighs to massage her clit, the filing cabinet crashed onto the floor, spilling its contents.

“Whoops,” the jasper rasped with an unapologetic laugh.

“Whoops?” Bismuth panted, fingers slippery with slick as she overbalanced and caught herself against the wall, “We’re gonna get our asses kicked if we knock any more stuff over!”

The obvious solution was to move away from the wall. Bismuth espied the mapping table she had been sizing up when she had first arrived, and hauled the jasper towards it by the hair and throat. The jasper was entirely willing; she stumbled towards the table eagerly, so quickly that she nearly dislodged Bismuth’s cock. With a little effort, Bismuth managed to remain rooted within that fiery heat, shuddering as the jasper’s thighs squeezed her cunt into a molten vice.

“It’s full of maps,” she observed, unmoving.

“The room’s trashed anyway,” the jasper grinned wildly, lowering her upper half onto the paper-strewn surface. To her shame, Bismuth required no encouragement. The jasper was too alluring, and her cunt was paradise.

“Yeah, I was gonna wreck you,” Bismuth reminded herself, “Leave you full of it, so when you go back to the briefing room, you’re crossing your legs, trying not to let it come out. There’s no point. They’re all gonna know what I’ve done to you. You’re a mess, sweetheart. A hot…mess,”

She slid out to the tip and drove herself back in again, pinning the jasper beneath her hand. Each time Bismuth rammed inwards, the map table shrieked across the floor, creaking alarmingly. Paper scattered, and ink bottles burst against the stone flags and spilled across the table; black, red, blue, green, in splatters of muddy rainbow which soon stained the jasper’s hands and bare breasts. Bismuth thought it was a good look for her. It felt like ownership.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” the jasper chanted raggedly past the grasp on her throat, clawing the table for purchase. Maps which were already dampened by sweat and ink were shredded into ribbons, and Bismuth knew they would both be punished severely for this. But she didn’t care; the jasper’s quivering cunt was a worth it. It was so unbelievably wet, streaming down her thighs and coating Bismuth’s cock. How wet must the jasper be in the throes of orgasm? Bismuth bit her lip, driving in faster. She noted the red bruises and bite-marks and welts and the rosiness of the jasper’s spanked ass with relish. She had needed this savage abandon- and she was pretty sure the jasper had needed it too.

“More,” the jasper croaked, her throat encircled with bruising, “Harder,”

Bismuth could only decently comply. The map table came to a shuddering halt against a wall, but its momentum could not be fully stayed; now it was slamming into the wall with each thrust, a series of sharp, rhythmic bangs which were sure to draw attention if this went on for much longer.

To Bismuth’s surprise, the jasper reached her peak first. She came undone even as she tightened up, eyes rolling behind her lids; her back arched, mouth slack and whining, fluttering, clenching, clamping down on Bismuth’s pistoning cock as she gushed around it, damn near squeezing it out.

And Bismuth bucked into her, feeling her own orgasm unspring from beneath her navel. She ground her teeth down into the jasper’s shoulder to stifle her cries as she pulsed into the embrace of that softly trembling cunt, dropping the jasper’s hair and groping fresh bruises into her hip. Even when she was done, Bismuth stayed there, dug in to the hilt as she jerked through the aftershocks. The taste in her mouth told her she’d bitten her tongue.

When it was all over, she found her nose pressed into the jasper’s spine, panting wetly into sweaty flesh.

“Aww, all tired out?” the jasper asked mockingly, rubbing her branded throat, “A shame,”

“We only had thirty minutes,” Bismuth scowled. Then a smirk curled over lips as she checked the clock- the only thing they hadn’t destroyed during their enthusiastic fucking.

“And our time’s up,” she cackled, “I keep my promises. Attendance is compulsory remember? You and I are gonna go back in there, and you’re gonna sit there for the rest of the time, still wet with it. They’ll smell you and know- even if they don’t notice what a disaster you are,”

“What?” the jasper demanded, eyes round with panic, “Get out of me, quick,”

Bismuth didn’t mind doing as she was told if it meant she could look her fill at the splattered canvas of the jasper’s body. She was a mess; a sweaty, red-faced, ink-splashed, bruised, fucked out, dripping mess. Her neck looked like it had been set upon by an animal. Nobody who looked at her could fail to know what she’d been doing. Judging by the frantic way she was casting around for her discarded uniform as she tried to rub away the worst of the ink on her breasts, she knew this too. Bismuth couldn’t wait to watch her squirm beneath the stares, powerless to adjust herself as come inexorably oozed out of her thoroughly fucked cunt in the middle of the meeting.


End file.
